Gratin dauphinois
by Serenesan
Summary: Elle avait gagné la Ligue de Kalos. Elle était le nouveau champion de la région. Elle avait sauvé la région, et pour la remercier, le professeur Platane avait organisé un défilé en son honneur et celui de ses amis. Elle avait donc tout réussi. Sauf trouver l'homme de sa vie.


Hey ! Salut salut ! Après une petite période d'absence, je vous sort de mon esprit une nouvelle fanfic. Cette fois-ci, vous avez le droit à une Serenewatersshipping. Je prévois une version anglaise. Je compte bien terminer mon autre fanfic. Bonne lecture.

(PV de Serena)

Elle avait gagné la Ligue de Kalos. Elle était le nouveau champion de la région. Elle avait sauvé la région, et pour la remercier, le professeur Platane avait organisé un défilé en son honneur et celui de ses amis. Elle avait donc tout réussi. Sauf trouver l'homme de sa vie.

Car tout le monde (enfin presque tout le monde) se comporte de manière à pouvoir lui soutirer des avantages dus à son titre. Les seuls qui la traitaient comme avant ne sont que sa mère Primula, ses amis Calem, Shana, Tierno et Trevor, le professeur Platane, Dianthéa, les champions d'arènes et le conseil 4. Sans eux, elle n'aurait pas supporté la pression.

Ils essayaient de l'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient : les champions lui faisaient un rapport détaillé de leurs villes respectives et leurs alentour chaques semaines, ses amis, sa mère et le professeur lui rendaient souvent visites au château de la Ligue. Le conseil 4, lui essayait d'empêcher le plus de dresseurs de l'atteindre. Même Malva, avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas très bien au début.

Quand elle avait du temps libre entre deux dresseurs, elle aimait bien passer du temps avec eux. Elle partageait la passion des vieilles choses et des légendes de Thiméo et de Drascéna. Elle profitait aussi de ce temps pour parler actualité avec Malva (niveau débat, Serena avait vu que Malva était forte, mais elle s'est améliorée avec le temps passé avec elle) ou encore pour faire des patisseries avec Narcisse.

Mais avec le temps, un sérieux petit problème est arrivé. Serena était inconsciament tombée amoureuse du chef blond. Elle ne savait pas comment et elle ne voulait pas l'avouer et se l'avouer. Alors à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, elle affichait une lègère rougeur au niveau des joues. Et certaines personnes l'avaient remarqué.

Un après-midi, Malva, Drascéna et Serena décidèrent de prendre une pause autour d'un café et de petits gâteaux. Narcisse avait insisté pour qu'elles les prennent. C'est donc dans un petit salon qu'elles prirent leur pose.

« Ils sont super bon, les petits gateaux de Narcisse. Dommage que l'on ne peut pas tout le temps en avoir.

- C'est vrai que c'est dommage. Oh ! Serena, tant que j'y pense, Narcisse a laissé une note avec les gâteaux. Et c'est pour toi.

- Pour moi ?

- Oui pour toi.

- Ok. Merci Malva. »

Elle prit la note que lui tendait Malva et elle la lit.

_« Ma chère Serena,_

_j'espère que tu apprécieras les petits gâteaux que j'ai préparés pour toi pour vous. Bon appétit. _

_Narcisse. »_

« Drascéna, tu penses à ce que je pense.

- Oui Malva, on pense à la même chose .

- Hein ?! Vous pensez à quoi ?

- Eh bien, tu vois depuis quelque temps, on a remarqué que Narcisse rougissait quand on parlait de toi ou quand tu lui adressais la parole. On lui a posé la question s'il était amoureux de toi, mais il n'a pas répondu.

- Il a par contre rougi comme une tomate bien mûre, et est parti en cuisine le plus vite possible pour échapper à nos autres questions. Il doit penser que Malva et moi n'avons rien vu.

- Il se trouve aussi que tu à le même comportement, alors on voulait de demander si tu est amoureuse de lui ?

- Moi … amoureuse de Narcisse ?! Mais … vous délirez ! Jamais ! Je sais que je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais pour moi, c'est juste un ami. Ok. Un bon ami, voir très bon ami. Mais c'est tout.

- Hum et pourquoi tu rougis alors ?

- Je commence à avoir chaud. Ce n'est rien d'autre Malva. De toute façon, je dois y aller. J'ai promi à Narcisse de venir l'aider pour le repas de ce soir. Salut. »

Serena se leva de son siège et parti de la pièce le plus vite possible. Elle prit le temps de se calmer avant d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Elle entra dans la cuisine, où mille et une odeurs flottaient déjà dans l'air. Elle alla donc vite enfiler son tablier. Narcisse la vit et se dirigea vers Serena.

« Oh, Serena ! Merci d'être venue.

- Mais de rien Narcisse. Alors qu'est-ce-que l'on prépare aujourd'hui chef ?

- On prépare un gratin dauphinois.

- Ok. Alors commençons. Oh ! Et au passage, merci pour les petits gâteaux.

- De … De rien Serena. »

Alors que Serena coupait en rondelles les pommes de terre, elle repensait aux paroles de Malva et de Drascéna.

_« - Eh bien, tu vois depuis quelque temps, on a remarqué que Narcisse rougissait quand on parlait de toi ou quand tu lui adressais la parole. On lui a posé la question s'il était amoureux de toi, mais il n'a pas répondu._

_- Il a par contre rougi comme une tomate bien mûre, et est parti en cuisine le plus vite possible pour échapper à nos autres questions. Il doit penser que Malva et moi n'avons rien vu._

_- Il se trouve aussi que tu à la même comportement, alors on voulait de demander si tu est amoureuse de lui ? »_

Tout à coup Serena vu du sang coulant de sa main. Elle s'était fait une entaille profonde sur sa paume de main.

« Aie !

- Serena ! Est-ce-que ça va ?!

- Oui ne t'inquète pas. Juste une petite entaille.

- Petite entaille ! Tu t'es ouvert la main Serena ! Laisse moi au moins te désinfecter ta plaie et te la panser. »

Il mit sa main dans un bol d'eau glacée et sortit de la cuisine pour chercher un kit de premiers soins. Il lui sortit la main de l'eau et lui désinfecta. Elle grimaça de douleur, mais ne dit rien. Il décida de faire encore plus attention.

« Voilà, c'est terminé. Ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Désolé.

- Hein ?!

- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir continuer de t'aider, pleura-t-elle »

Serena partie en courant de la cuisine, passant devant Malva, Drascéna et Thyméo surpris de voir la jeune femme pleurer. Narcisse a vu le bol d'eau où avait trempé la main de Serena. L'eau était rosée, comme les joues de la jeune femme. Pourquoi se sentait-il différent quand elle était là ? Il espérait que Malva et Drascéna n'ont pas vu la rougeur sur ses joues. Il s'en voulait qu'elle se soit fait mal. Et les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle a dû croire qu'il la gronderait pour ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Il a vu les pommes de terre qu'elle avait coupée. Il les nettoya à l'eau, les sécha pour pouvoir continuer le plat. Il remarque de nouveau le bol. Il le vida dans l'évier. Malva et Drascéna arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

« Narcisse, tu sais pourquoi Serena est parti en courant ?

- Non Malva.

- Tu es sûre Narcisse ?

- Bien sûr Drascéna. Maintenant si vous voulez bien quitter cette cuisine.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais Malva. Sortez. »

Il se retourna et alla continuer le plat qu'il préparait. Malva et Drascéna virent qu'il ne faisait plus attention à elles, elles quittèrent donc la cuisine pour aller en direction de la chambre de Serena. Elles toquèrent à sa porte. Pas de réponse. Elles toquèrent de nouveau. Encore pas de réponse.

« Serena ! Ouvre s'il te plaît.

- …

- Serena ! Ma chère ! Ouvre nous !

- Laisse tomber Drascéna. Elle a besoin d'être seule.

- Tu es sûre Malva ?

- Oui. De plus, on va bientôt manger. Elle descendra. »

L'heure du repas arriva. Serena n'était toujours pas descendue. Ils s'inqiétèrent de ne pas savoir pourquoi Serena ne descendait pas. Elle était restée dans sa chambre depuis l'incident, pensant que Narcisse lui en voulait. Elle s'en voulait aussi. Elle avait eu un moment de faiblesse envers Narcisse. Et ça, elle s'en voulait. Les paroles de Malva et Drascéna n'arrêtaient pas de tournait dans sa tête. Elle cria. Elle enleva le bangade à sa main droite et le jetta dans sa poubelle. Elle prit le cadre qui était sur son bureau. Une photo d'elle et du conseil 4. Elle le détestait. Non. Elle les détestait tous. Elle en avait marre. Elle jeta le cadre contre le mur. Elle commença à pleurer. Elle souffrait. Sa tête tourna de plus en plus vite. Elle tomba sans s'en rendre compte.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans son lit. Elle avait une compresse de glaçon sur le front.

« Enfin réveillé. Tu nous as fait peur.

- Ah … bon Drascéna ?

- Oui. On t'a entendu crier. On est donc monté dans ta chambre pour voir comment tu allais, et on t'a vu allonger sur le sol, du sang coulait de ta tête et de ta main droite. On a appelé le médecin pour qu'il puisse nous dire ce que tu avais.

- Et … j'ai quoi ?

- Eh bien, tu souffres juste stress et de nervosité. Rien de bien grave comme tu peux le voir. Ta blessure à la tête est dû au choc, mais on n'en sait rien pour ta blessure à la main. On pense que c'est à cause du cadre.

- …

- Serena, ça va ?

- Va-t'en. Je veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Je vous déteste tous ! »

Drascéna fût choquée par le ton de Serena. Elle vu alors des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Serena. Elle décida de l'écouter.

Serena resta seule pendant plusieurs heures. Narcisse vînt dans sa chambre, s'assoie sur le lit et prit Serena dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu viens me voir, alors que j'ai dit que je vous détestait ?

- Tu compte beaucoup pour nous, Serena. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait. C'est de ma faute si tu as pété un câble.

- Ta faute ?!

- Oui.

- Non. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Si. J'aurais dû te dire mes véritables sentiments.

- Hein ?!

- Oui Serena. Je … je …

- Tu …

- … Je … t'aime.

- …

- Serena ? »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura. Il lui caressa les cheuveux. Ils restèrent comme ça environ une heure

« Narcisse.

- Oui Serena ?

- Je t'aime. »

Et sur cette déclaration, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres et s'endormie.

La colère de Serena envers le conseil 4 s'atténua au bout de quelques jours. Narcisse s'était occupé d'elle durant sa période de repos. Ils étaient passés de chastes baisers tout mignons à langoureux baisers passionnés. Les autres membres du conseil 4 virent très vite la nature de leurs relation. Ils les embêtaient de temps en temps avec au début, qui avec le temps est devenue très normal. Narcisse et Serena essayaient de passer le plus de temps ensemble, tout en restant en contact avec le reste du conseil 4. Ils dormaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, rigolaient ensemble. Bref, Serena était heureuse.

Elle avait gagné la Ligue de Kalos. Elle était le nouveau champion de la région. Elle avait sauvé la région, et pour la remercier, le professeur Platane avait organisé un défilé en son honneur et celui de ses amis. Elle avait donc tout réussi. Enfin, elle a trouvé l'homme de sa vie.


End file.
